


Parfois, les Vœux se réalisent

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses dix ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Si l'enfant qu'il est cette année-là y croit dur comme fer, avec les années qui passe il commence à douter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parfois, les Vœux se réalisent

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrite en 2009.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses dix ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Une semaine plus tard, il apprend qu’il va avoir une petite sœur. Alwyn décide que Damien se trompait : les vœux d’anniversaires se réalisent.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses onze ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Un mois plus tard, son père reçoit une promotion et fête l’événement en emmenant toute la famille à Disneyland. Alwyn parvient même à le convaincre de prendre Damien avec eux.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses douze ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Une heure plus tard, il est aux anges en déballant le jeu vidéo que lui a offert sa tante. Le regard d’envie que lui lance Damien le fait légèrement rougir et Alwyn propose instantanément à son meilleur ami d’y jouer avec lui.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses treize ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Deux jours plus tard, il embrasse Susanne Petitot pour la première fois, caché derrière un buisson. Ce n’est pas exactement comme Alwyn l’avait imaginé, et il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si Damien a ressenti la même chose en embrassant Anne Paquin.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses quatorze ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Trois semaines plus tard, ses parents lui apprennent qu’ils vont divorcer. Alwyn se réfugie chez son meilleur ami et, lorsque Damien le sert dans ses bras pour le réconforter, laisse enfin couler ses larmes.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses quinze ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Cinq jours plus tard la décision du juge tombe et sa sœur part vivre avec leur père au Canada. Alwyn avoue à Damien que celui-ci avait peut-être raison en ce qui concernait les vœux, en fin de comptes.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses seize ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Trois jours plus tard, les résultats des analyses de sa mère arrivent et le verdict tombe : cancer. Cette fois-ci, Alwyn ne pleure que lorsqu’il est seul et sûr que personne ne l’entendra.

« Fais un vœu ! » lui dit sa mère le jour de ses dix-sept ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies, mais le geste lui paraît futile. Cinq semaines plus tard, quand il enterre sa mère, Damien glisse sa main dans la sienne. Alwyn se demande ce qu’il ferait sans son meilleur ami.

Personne ne lui dit de faire un vœu, le jour de ses dix-huit ans, mais Alwyn pose son regard sur Damien avant de souffler ses bougies. Dix mois plus tard, lorsqu’il se décide à avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, ce dernier s’enfuit. Alwyn sent terriblement seul.

« Fais un vœu ? » lui dit timidement Damien le jour de ses dix-neuf ans, et le cœur d’Alwyn fait un bon dans sa poitrine au son de cette voix. Il serre son ami dans ses bras avant de souffler ses bougies. Une demi-heure plus tard, Alwyn, à l’abri des regards, presse ses lèvres contre celles de son meilleur ami.

« Fais un vœu. » lui dit tendrement Damien le jour de ses vingt ans, et Alwyn ferme les yeux avant de souffler ses bougies. Dix jours plus tard, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander si son vœu se réalisera. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Alwyn saisit celle de Damien et le présenta à son père comme son petit ami, car de toute façon, il n’avait rien à perdre. Et puis, se dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d’œil au garçon qu’il aime, parfois, les vœux se réalisent.


End file.
